livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
KhanOneshot
KhanOneshot The plan was perfect. You're disguised as a janitor, roaming the building for the perfect target spot. You'll need to go set your stuff up. 5 To the roof 0 To the top floor window Janitor on the rooftop would look peculiar, but you feel lucky. Thankfully, the door's unlocked and you don't see anyone. From the opposite building, you see your target emerge, with some entourages. 1 Fire now 1 Wait a bit 5 Look around with your scope Just in case, you look around the surroundings with the scope from your M40. From a distance you see a scooter... with a ski mask and a submachine gun. Is he... trying to take your target? 4 Shoot the fucker on the scooter, and hope you can snag your target afterwards 5 Quick! You've got to nail that guy, or you ain't getting paid. Although you don't have as much time to aim for your target as you'd like, you aim and fire--you miss and hit one of the entourages. The guy in the scooter proceeds and peppers them with bullets. 0 Keep watching and see if the target's down 6 Get the fuck out 0 Get out of sight and make an angry phone call to client As much as you're angry with the situation, you are much better off getting out of the place; you'd rather live to kill tomorrow, or something. 0 Get to the office 3 Get to your house 4 Get to your therapist "Oh, it's you again." The therapist doesn't look too happy to see you. "You do realize that I'm just about done working for the day?" 3 "Come on, doc. I really want to talk to you." 0 "This is the last time I'll do this; I promise." 1 "You really don't want my business, do you?" Your therapist sighs. "You always do. Come on in." You sit on the patient's chair, like you usually do. "So, tell me; what's on your mind?" 0 "I think I'm getting tired of this job, doc." 4 "I killed a man today. Well, I did kill a man, but not the one I'm supposed to kill." 0 "Ever thought there's something beyond what you do for a living sometimes?" "So, what happened today? Erm, you know, I'm going to assume that this is related to your... job." Your therapist--Dr. Marconi--sinks into his chair. "You know, this is making me uneasy." 1 "You're the only one who can hear me out; nobody knows me like you do." 0 "Is my job going against your values? Or morality, perhaps?" 4 "It IS related to my job. I failed to kill my target; there was someone else aiming for the same guy." "Continue," your therapist says. He adjusts his glasses. What you like about this room is that it's nice and large, with very little places to hide. 5 Talk about the preparation you went through, just to blow your chances 2 Talk about how you don't feel the same excitement as you did years ago 0 Talk about how you really can't say what you really do for a living "That's... unfortunate." He looks at the clock. You are certain he does not care about your job as much as he does about the crack in the asphalt in the parking lot outside. "Oh, look, time's up." 5 "Thanks for listening, doc." 1 "I'll come by sometime soon." "Er, no problem," he says as he shuts the door behind you. Now, where? 5 To home 0 To office Upon arriving, you feel that something's not right. You open the front door carefully, as to not attract any attention. The things that come with your job... 0 Sneak through the front door 5 Sneak toward the back Upon arriving, you feel that something's not right. You open the front door carefully, as to not attract any attention. The things that come with your job... 0 Sneak through the front door 5 Sneak toward the back Upon arriving, you feel that something's not right. You open the front door carefully, as to not attract any attention. The things that come with your job... 0 Sneak through the front door 5 Sneak toward the back The back is clear. You sneak into the house from there, and see the figure on the couch, watching TV. Your couch. Which you never let anyone else sit. 1 Aim the gun at his head 5 "Is there a gun in my pocket, or am I happy to see you?" 1 "Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my house?" "Well, dontcha want to celebrate your victory? Oh, wait, I mean mine," the figure says. "I'm disappointed that it's probably the former. Hello, Anon." You remember this voice... 6 "I'm not the one to pick fights with my... colleagues, Christ." 0 "So, the guy in the scooter earlier was you." 0 "..." "Maybe not, maybe not." Christ chuckles. It's not her real name, of course; but nobody knows her real name. Well, just thought I'd stop by to say hello. I'll be leaving now." 0 "You'd better." 2 "I know you're up to something." "You know me too well. Then here's a hint, Anon; don't open your fridge." She leaves silently, leaving you with your TV. Your phone rings. 2 Pick up. 0 Ignore. You pick up the phone. "Hello, anon! This is your secretary." You have an office, but only one person mans it--your secretary. You have told her not to call you unless something important came up. 4 "I'm going to assume you have something for me?" 0 "How's it going, beautiful?" 1 "Tell me it's not from my client." She sounds cheerful--she always does. "Yup! Well, two things. One is from your client; he won't be paying you, as your friend has taken care of the business. Another's... well, another job!" 3 "Another job? So quickly?" 3 "Tell me about this job." 0 "I'm done for now. Tell the client to call back later." "That's right! I have the paperwork for you at the office. Stop on by!" She hangs up. You wonder if it's a trap of any sort. 2 Go to the office 3 Call secretary to bring it over You call the secretary. "No can do! You have told me to ask you get your ass to the office when you're like this so... get your ass over here! Ufufu." She hangs up again. She's enjoying this. 1 Go to the office 3 Lolligag